Unusual Friends
by page101
Summary: A group of brothers and sisters meet the turtles in the sewers.


unusual friendships

ch. 1 The troubles of new york

I laughed as my younger sister, Mika, ran around the pet shop. My brother, sisters, and I owned a pet store in New York. Most people think we are too young to own our own buisness. You see we're only fourteen-year-olds and live in new york with our aunt, April. Your probably wondering the reason why. It's because our parents have had it with my sister, Rain, coming home covered in blood and bruises. They were gonna send Rain to live with April on her own, but Mika, Lance, and I chose to come with her. Mika's the second youngest out of the four of us. She has blonde hair, it's so blonde it looks white, with an orange streak through the bangs, down to mid back, bright baby blue eyes, and her smile is the widest and the brightest. She can also be a very hyper at times.

"Will you calm down, please?" Lance asked. Lance is the third youngest. He is calm and mature. He has a seaweed green eye and an ocean blue eye, his hair is blonde and goes to his chin. He also wears a blue headband. Rain walked into the room nearly getting ran over by a hyper Mika. "Don't ya'll know, she can't 'cause she ain't got a brain?" Rain said, in her odd accent, as she set down the bag of dog food, she was carrying, and brushed her long waist length red hair from her amber eyes. She's the second oldest and she can be a very angry teenager most of the time. She's very pretty, in fact, all the females in my family were beautiful, except for me. Somehow the beauty gene skipped my dna. I was the oldest and definatly not the prettiest. My brown hair had blonde streaks in it fom being out in the sun. I have big blue eyes. I'm shy, quiet, and sometimes paranoid. I have to break up arguments between Rain and Mika often and I really hate violence, too.

"That wasn't nice, Rain." commented Spice as her leafy green eyes squinted accusingly. Then, there is Spice. Spice is our little four-year-old sister and the youngest. She helps us out with training the animals. She has red hair to her shoulder blades. She is a very sweet kid. She doesn't ask for anything more than once and is very polite. Almost everyone loves her. Rain looked at her and replied, "So, I wasn' put inta dis world ta be nice." It looked like an argument was going to break out, so I interjected, "Why don't we go home... It's getting late." Rain grinned and nodded. Spice, Lance, and Mika went around the pet store making sure all the animal cages were closed. As soon as the younger three were out of the room, rain pulled me aside. "Hey, genious. Did ya read da letter sent ta Aun' April from Ma?" She asked. I nodded. She stared at me in a silent question. Did I tell the younger three? I shook my head no. How do you tell your siblings your parents are dying. Rain nodded and walked away. It was weird, seeing pain and loss in my tough younger sister's eyes. I followed her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and let her go.

The younger three came back into the room. Mika gave them a salute and said, "Mika reporting that all cage doors are closed, maam." Rain rolled her eyes and walked out of the pet store. We all followed her. Spice giggling at their antics. I paused to activate the security system and automatic door locks. I had to run to catch up to the others. They were arguing about who got the tv when we got home. I shivered as I heard men laughing and their footsteps behind us. "You guys we need to walk faster!" I hissed as I looked behind us and saw the men getting closer. Lance looked behind us and picked up Spice. He sped up and we sped up with him. The men's footsteps quickened in pace.

They were laughing even more. "Quick," I whispered. "Down the alley." Mika looked at me as if I was crazy and looked like she was about to argue. Then she looked behind us and thought better of it. We hurried down the alley and reached a dead end. Lance looked around and pointed at the manhole. Rain nods and pried off the cover. Lance sent Spice down into the manhole. He gestured for Mika to go next, once she was down. He pointed to Rain to go next. She dropped down the hole. "Hey they went down the alley." One of the men said. I looked at Lance and gave him a light push toward the hole. He shook his head and told me, "you need to go."

"No, you go." I shoved him again. He went down the hole. " Stay together. Don't split up." I said as I slid the manhole cover back over the hole. Lance picked up Spice again and we listened to the voices above us. "They should be around here somewhere." "Where did they go?" "Wait. Look down where your standing. You don't think they went down there?" I looked at the others. Spice and Mika looked terrified. Lance looked worried and Rain looked determined and cracked her knuckles. "On my count we run." I whispered. I grabbed Spice from Lance. I lifted three fingers. I heard the cover grating over the ground. I dropped one finger. Mika and Lance shifted on their feet. The men's voices were clearer now. I dropped a second finger. We looked up and heard the men coming down the ladder. A man dropped down and yelled up to the others, "They're down here!" Rain punched him and he fell to the ground unconcious.

"Run!" I yelled and ran with Spice still in my arms. Lance, Mika, and Rain ran the other way behind us. The men started dropping in and chasing after us. I ran and started dodging around corners and jumping over large piles of garbage. I tripped and felt a sharp pain run through my ankle. "Dusk!" Spice whimpered. "Are you okay?" I asked and hissed as I tried to stand on my foot. Spice nodded. I looked around for a place to hide. I noticed a group of pipes. I ducked down with spice behind the pipes. The men looked around looked around and said," Where'd they go?" I didn't see the other man behind Spice and I. He grabbed my hair and threw me into the open. I skidded to a stop at the older man's feet. He looked to be about thirty years old. Spice started screaming and kicking when the men that threw me picked her up. "You thought you could hide from us, did ya?" The thirty year-old guy asked I looked at him and looked at the men around me. I saw the guy holding Spice tightened his grip on her. She started screaming in pain. I threw myself at the guy and he dropped her.

The man threw me away and I slid into the brick sewer wall. I felt something sticky run down the side of my head. My vision started swimming and I saw Spice's face appear above mine. She had tear streaks running down her face. I heard a teenage boy's voice say,"Don't worry I'll help her." I felt cold and started shivering. Then I saw a green three fingered hand grab my younger sister's shoulder. I also felt Two arms wrap around me to pick me up. The body felt warm. I snuggled against it. "Will she be okay?" I heard Spice sniffle. I nodded and slurred, "I always be okay for family." I feel tired and the rocking motion was soothing. I yawned and started to fall asleep. I snuggled closer to the warmbody heat of the stranger to get warmer. I fell asleep as I felt myself being lain on someting warm and soft.


End file.
